1. Field
This disclosure relates to identity verification and mobile applications. Specifically, the disclosure relates to verifying an individual's identity using electronic means.
2. Background
Institutions are increasingly providing access for a user to conduct transactions and exchange information using an application available on a mobile electronic device or a home computer. Frequently, the transactions or information is confidential, and may be subject to institutional or legal requirements, such as opening an account or signing up with or to provide or receive services from an entity. Customers like the convenience and access offered by mobile applications and, the institutions like the simplified transactions and/or increased revenues. Transactions conducted online or via mobile applications often require a new customer to apply for enrollment which may include applying for an account. To apply for the enrollment, an applicant typically must provide positive proof of identity. Providing proof of identity online or via a mobile application is made more difficult by growing concern regarding fraud. Identity thieves can steal or otherwise gain access to personal information of a victim and use the information to fraudulently obtain an enrollment in a membership, a merchant or a commercial account, under a victim's name. Additionally, some information and transactions are regulated by state and/or federal law such as, for example, information and transactions involving the U.S. Mail, or other entities.
Accordingly, a system for verifying identity online or through a mobile application is desirable.